London Bridge is falling
by silenthorror
Summary: While on a trip to London. Dylan and his boyfriend Jake get trapped with a group of survivors running from the infected. (Original Story)
1. Governed By Nature And True Visions

I watched Jake breath heavily. His heart pounded in his chest. His thrusts sent me into an orgasmic rage. Sweat dripped from his body. I ran my fingers through his short blonde hair, I focused my eyes on his. They were a beautiful blue, like the ocean. He intertwined our fingers and thrust his body into mine, then he was done. He rolled off of me and laid beside me, our hands still together.

"Dyl" He said, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" He kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Jakey"

He rolled off of the bed and put on a pair of sweatpants that were a little to big on him, It didn't matter; he still looked gorgeous. He went to the deck and looked over the edge.

"Ready for the tour tomorrow?" He asked.

"Walking with that bitch, Sarah...Totally" I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, while kissing the back of his neck. We had just flew from California and landed near the Isle of Dogs in England. Jake called it a "Vacation" but we had to stay with a group of burnouts from Manchester.

"Dylan, she's not that bad" He said. "She's just a bit of a shite head" He mocked in a British accent.

The sun arose beautifully behind Big Ben. I was cuddled up in the blankets, Jake was gone. He left a note on the coffee table that read.

"Dylan. I had fun last night, but I must be a typical guy and leave, sorry ;)"

I rolled over and laughed. "Very bitchy of him"

"Very what of me?" He smiled, walking into the room. "I got Coffee and the other stuff British people eat" He dressed classy, it was too cute. He wore a red button up wool coat, black jeans, a scarf and his adorable shoes he called "Smart shoes"  
He kissed my cheek and sat the coffee beside me.

"Shouldn't you be up?" He asked, taking off his coat.

"It's 6:30, Jake"

"And the tour starts at 7:00"

"Shit" I said, rolling out of bed. I grabbed some clothes out of my suitcase and quickly dressed.

"Who's the classy one now?" Jake said as he took my hand.

Down in the front lobby, Jake tossed me on his back and ran out the front door. Outside, Sarah and the burnouts stood.

"You're late" Sarah said.

"It starts at 7:00" Jake said, sitting my down.

"Yes, but I expected you to be here at 6:00"

Jake nudged my shoulder. "Cheer up, this is gonna be fun" He kissed my cheek.

Little did we know...


	2. Theories Mounted Upon Dead Lives

We boarded the train. Jake held onto me while we stood in the middle, crowded by tons of people.

"So, Dylan...I've been thinking" He pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. The voices went silent. "I know this isn't the most romantic place to do this, but I can't wait any longer. Dylan...Will you marry me"

The tears flowed. "Yes!" I yelled. He jumped up and pressed his lips against mine. Everyone in the train car started clapping. We stopped abruptly, Jake flew forward, taking me with him. He rubbed his head in pain.

"You okay?" He asked me. I hated how he worried about me more than he worried about himself.

"I'm fine..."

The train doors slid open and a few men dressed in desert camo forced us off.

"What's the meaning of this?" A lady asked.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Who are you?"

"Why'd you kick us off of the train?"

Everyone had a question but us.

"Get back!" A man in camo yelled. His name-tag said Sgt: Kelly. He Slammed the butt of his gun against someones face. A jet flew over us and the track that led over the water fell to pieces. Everyone gasped and scattered across the platform. Jake pulled me close. We watched the track smash into the water below it.

"As far as we know" Kelly said. "You have all been exposed to a highly contagious virus" He raised his gun and started shooting wildly. Screams, that's all I heard. My mind was blank. Jake took my hand and we ran down the stairs to the street. We ran, and continued to run. All the bridges that connected Britain were being blown to shreds.

"In here!" Jake yelled.

We ran into a small store. The windows were glazed over, all we could see was shadows of people running by and occasionally the shadow of something not so human.


	3. Locked In A Binding Experiment

We sat behind a pile of wood, listening to the gunshots. It's been hours since we last seen the group of burnouts, it was getting dark. Jake held me close, I could hear the beat of his heart. I laid my head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand.

"Scared?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said, whispering softly.

"I'll protect you" He smiled and ruffled my hair.

Lights from outside suddenly clicked off. Our only light source was gone. I closed my eyes and hoped for the lights to come on, the kind of thing you do when the power goes off at your house and then it's back on when your eyes open. But nothing happened.  
Dark red lights appeared one at a time outside, backup lights. Just outside the wall of frosted glass, hands gathered, more and more, Moaning continuously and others would puke out something on the glass, I'm sure it was blood. There were people in the building with Jake and I. They'd run from wood pile to wood pile, making sure everyone was okay.

"Hey" A lady said.

"Yeah?" Jake replied.

"We're getting out of here. Soon enough, those things are gonna break through that glass" She pointed at the figures outside, slamming their fists over and over on the windows.

"Okay, we'll follow" He said, standing and pulling me off the floor.

At the back door was two people dressed in desert camo. One girl, and one guy. They both had guns attached to their side.

"Woah" Jake stopped. "I'm not going anywhere with these idiots" He pointed to the military members.

"We abandoned post...We're not working for them anymore. We also have a helicopter outside of the city. Your choice, kid"

"Okay...But my boyfriend and I need a weapon..."

The girl smiled at me, and I gave a faint smile back. They handed us a pistol and a small holster that clips onto our belt.

"Alright, My name is Scarlet and this is Daniel. We left after we ordered to kill anything that moves"

"Cheery" I said to myself.

"All we know is that the infected are fast. They don't take their time, they bite and move on"

"Kinda like a virus just trying to spread itself" Scarlet said. "Stay low and stay alert"

We gathered up the six or seven people and waited at the back door. The crowd at the front was continuing to get bigger the longer we stayed.

"On my count" Daniel. He counted down on his fingers and swung open the door quietly.

"Stay close" Scarlet whispered.

I looked back at Jake, making sure he was behind me. He smiled, a fake smile. He was scared, we all were. We crouched down some while staying against a brick wall. All the lights had disappeared, but we could still see somehow. There was no voices, just shoes against ground.

Daniel held up his fist, signaling to stop. He looked back at Scarlet and nodded. He rounded the corner and the rest of us followed. We sprinted across the street to another wall.

"Against the wall" Daniel whispered.

A helicopter flew over us, lighting the area only a tiny bit. Daniel nodded and we were moving again.  
A light humming noise passed my ear. Blood sprayed behind Jake. A bullet had hit the girl behind him. She fell to the ground, a head shot; dead instantly.

"Sniper!" Scarlet yelled softly.

We took off, running for our lives. The adrenaline pumped through my veins. Another bullet hit the ground in front of me, sending shards of asphalt flying into the air. Scarlet hit the ground.  
The bullet grazed her thigh. Jake and I pulled her up while Daniel wrapped gauze around the wound. Another person fell. He was shot in the throat. Blood soaked the pavement. It took me a second to realize what was happening, I was dazed by all the death.  
Daniel grabbed Scarlet and held her up while we continued to evade the sniper.

"In here!" Scarlet yelled.

He sat her down on a small flight of stairs and removed the rifle from his back. He aimed for a few seconds and shot.

"Got him" He said. He turned around and kicked in the door.  
It was a small house lit by an oil lantern. At the kitchen table a girl sat. She stood fast and ran to Scarlet's rescue. She was Asian and about 65 years old.

"Is this all the people?" She asked Daniel.

"Well, we lost a few on the way" He replied, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Everyone, This is Donna Chang. She's a doctor. A good friend of ours, she's been taking in survivors" Scarlet said as Donna patched up the wound.

Jake pulled me into a tight hug and took in a deep breath. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Dylan"

"Me neither" I replied. I was glad to be in his warm embrace. Even if things weren't okay, he is and that's all that matters.


	4. DNA Bound By Science

Donna examined the other survivors. As far as I know, everyone was clean. We sat down at the kitchen table and waited for our meal.

"Can they get in?" Jake asked.

"Yes" Donna replied. "But that's highly unlikely because they don't know we're here"

Scarlet walked around the table, handing everyone a can of beans.

"It's not much, but it's all we have" She smiled.

"The Infected" Donna said. "They're highly contagious. Any cuts, scrapes, bites, open areas on your body that come in contact with their blood or saliva, will turn you in a matter of seconds"

"How do we kill them?" I asked.

"Just like any other zombie movie, you destroy the brain" She smiled and scooped the beans out onto her plate.

"Lovely" I said.

"Look, we're heading to the helicopter soon. So we're gonna need your help gathering things" Daniel said, standing from his chair and walking out of the kitchen.

Jake and I finished our meal and headed into the storage room where Scarlet and Daniel were packing their things. She handed me a machete and a brown leather jacket that hung down to my knees.

"They can't bite through the jacket. Bullets aren't everywhere and when we leave, I'll give you guys face masks so you don't get any blood in your mouth" Scarlet handed Jake a katana and a black leather jacket.  
He put on the jacket, then snugged the sword over his shoulder. He looked pretty badass. I kissed his cheek and grabbed a tote bag, It was heavy at first, weighing me down a little. Donna Chang packed her gear and met us at the front door. She counted all of the survivors.

"Alright, everyone's here. Ready?" She asked Daniel.

"Ready"

She opened the door, exposing small sunlight throughout the sky. The sun was just rising, it was a beautiful nightmare. We snugged against the wall, hunkering down, scuffing our shoes against the ground. The group stopped in mid walk. Daniel and Scarlet grabbed their guns. I took the machete out of it's sheath and waited. In the distance, three infected eyeballed our small group of survivors.  
They ran towards us, attacking Scarlet and Daniel. Two more came out of the alley behind Jake. An Infected grappled onto Jake's shoulder, biting his jacket.

Jake grabbed the Infected by the neck and flipped it over his shoulder. He rested his boot against it's chest and shot a round into it's head. The other ran towards me. I closed my eyes and swung the machete as hard as I could. I felt the blade slice into the Infected. I opened my eyes. Blood was spraying out of what used to be it's neck. I looked back at Scarlet, she was slamming one of the Infected's head into the wall over and over until there was nothing left.

"Let's go!" Daniel yelled.

We took off down the street, not sticking to the wall like we had been. Jake slowly caught up and ran beside me. His face mask had fallen off and now he wore a red bandanna. His eyes were keen, the look on his face was pure terror.

"Infected!" Scarlet screamed.

We stopped running and turned around, only to be blocked by a wall of more Infected. We were surrounded by death. Jake grabbed my hand and held it tight. This might be our demise.


	5. Divine Intervention By Religion

The crowd of Infected circled us, taunting us. We stood silent, frozen in time.

"Frag!" Scarlet yelled, tossing something into the air.

It exploded, sending out a massive beam of light. I felt a hand grab mine and pull. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care. When I could see again, I looked around. We were in a dark room, lit by only the sun coming through the roof. Three survivors were gone, A young girl, a guy with dreads and...Jake.

"Where is he?!" I screamed. "Where's Jake?!"

Scarlet put her hands on my shoulders. "Calm down, Dylan. He's out there"

I fell to my knees. "We have to find him. We have to find Jake"

"It's too dangerous out there" Daniel said.

"Scarlet, Please don't let him die...He's all I have"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Donna, you stay with the others. Daniel, on my count"

She counted down and opened up the door. The streets were empty. The with dreads was torn apart on the sidewalk, the girl and Jake were nowhere to be found.

"Keep close, we'll be moving fast" Scarlet said. Daniel and I kept close to her, barely making noise.

"Shit, go back!" She screamed as a white cloud engulfed the streets. "Gas! Move!"

We ran back to our little hiding place and covered our mouths. Then I heard a voice call out.

"Dylan!"

I instantly knew it was Jake. I kept the rag over my mouth and kicked open the door. The cloud of smoke was blinding. He fell into my arms, his eyes slowly closing, his face dirty and bloody. I drug him back to our safe house and went back out for the kid. The smoke was starting to clear, she hobbled out of a small house and fell onto the street. I looked to the left, then to the right, making sure there was no Infected.

She puked blood onto the pavement then stood up fast. Her eyes were bloodshot and blood dripped down the front of her shirt. A scream came out of her, it definitely wasn't the little girl anymore. She ran towards me and grabbed onto my arm, biting at the leather. I flung her off of me and grabbed the pistol from it's holster. I aim, but hesitated. I knew it wasn't her anymore, but the thought of killing a child made my stomach turn. I fired anyway and you know the rest.

I got back to our safe house. Jake was still lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Find the girl?" Daniel asked.

"She was Infected"

"Oh" He replied.

"How's Jake" I asked Donna.

"He'll live, he just needs some rest right now...We all do"

I laid beside him and wrapped my arm around his chest. He was beautiful. The curve of his nose, his soft pink lips, his long eyelashes.

"Jake" I whispered into his ear. "I love you. You aren't allowed to leave me" I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was out.


	6. Dead On The Water From Above

I awoke a few hours later, Scarlet peeking out the small hole in the door, Daniel sleeping comfortably beside Donna and the other two survivors huddled together. Jake was awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, I just couldn't wake you up, you looked so cute" He smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jake" I kissed his cheek.

I rolled off of him and leaned against the wall.

"Everything okay out there, Scarlet?"

"Eh" She said. "A few infected passing by, no big deal" She smiled and looked at me.  
"You and Jake are made for each other"

"We've been together since eighth grade. I dunno what I'd do without him"

A voice called out on the small walkie-talkie on Scarlet's bullet proof vest.

"Scarlet?" The man asked.

"Finn"

"Thank god you're alive. But you wont be for long if you don't get your ass out of there"

"Why, what's going on?" She asked.

"The remaining Military forces are sending in the firing squad. You have ten minutes"

I stood up, grabbed our bags and headed for the door. Jake followed. Daniel awoke and got everyone else packed.

"Okay, the fairgrounds should be far enough outside of the blast zone" Scarlet said as she opened the door.

She went out first, then the rest of us. We ran down the empty streets. The sun was setting quickly, it was still beautiful. We stopped at a large fence and watched the jets fly over us.

"Alright, we only have a few minutes, everyone over the fence"

I jumped over and helped Scarlet, her leg was still injured. Once we were all over, it was time to start running, not slow paced running, but all out life or death running. My lungs burned, I was about to pass out. We ran passed a small narrow bridge and hit a field of wheat and tall grass. Scattered around was trucks with fairground booths attached to them.

"Everyone down!" Daniel yelled.

We threw ourselves into the tall grass and braced for impact. It was only a matter of seconds. I felt the ground shake and the sky lit up like the sun was just rising. We all watched as the city burned.

"Sector One is down" A man said over the radio. "Infection contained"

A few hours passed, the city was still in flames. Jake grabbed my hand.

"All we need to do is get to Wembly, we can make it, Dyl" He kissed my lips then went back to watching the city burn. Our romantic vacation turned into a nightmare.

"Everyone, be quiet" Scarlet said, turning her ear into the darkness. "Shit, Infected. Move!"

We all jumped up and ran through the weeds. The girl beside me had a look of terror on her face, her hair flung wildly with each step she took. I wondered if she had anyone left, if she was the only one that survived. Jake ran close behind me. Donna Chang leading the pack. Daniel stopped for a few seconds and fired off some rounds, then went back to running. We entered a small park, not stopping for a second. We continued running down a street that hadn't been touched by the bombing. I'm assuming this was sector two.

"Up there!" Jake yelled, pointing to a ladder. Scarlet was the first up, Jake, Daniel, the girl, Donna, me and another boy. He got pulled down when he reached the ladder. In a matter of seconds, he was spewing out blood and making awful screeching noises. We were safe from the Infected, for the time being.

"Scarlet, Daniel, come in" Finn said.

"We're here" She replied.

"Where's here?" He asked.

"Sector two"

"You better be here by tomorrow or I'm leaving"

"Copy that" Scarlet said, shutting off her radio.

We were surrounded, stuck and losing hope quickly.


	7. Truth Unraveled With Time

The Infected eventually left, letting us have a few seconds to gather our things and climb back down to the ground. Jake held my hand has we made our way to Wembely Stadium. Our last resort, if Finn wasn't there, we'd be screwed.

"I'm scared" Jake said quietly.

"I am too, but we'll be okay. I promise" I kissed his cheek.

Ahead of us, Daniel and Scarlet held hands. They were truly in love, nothing could separate them. We walked for hours, not running into any Infected. It was scary, not knowing if we would be attacked or not.

"I need a rest" The girl beside me said.

"Let's make it quick" Daniel replied.

We all sat down on the curb and grabbed a few snacks out of the bag I was carrying.

"There wont be any rest tonight, If we wanna make it to Wembely by tomorrow" Scarlet said, taking a drink of water.

"I'm sorry" Jake whispered. "This was supposed to be a romantic vacation"

"Don't beat yourself up, Jake. Who knew we'd be attacked my zombie things"

Scarlet and Daniel stood up, signaling that it was time to leave. It was pitch black outside, very different from when we first arrived. London was beautiful at night, the lights glistened through the sky. But now, it's quiet, filled with unknown horrors at every corner.

"Think there's anymore survivors?" Jake asked Scarlet.

"Possibly, but don't count on running into them. They're for sure hiding"

Over the past few days, Jake changed from a young boy, living the life, to a well trained zombie killer. It was actually kinda hot, yet frightening. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"If I get bit, don't hesitate...Please"

"Jake" I said.

"I'm serious, Dyl"

"Okay" I replied, but I wasn't going to kill the man I've loved for so long, I'll protect him no matter what happens.

Fireworks exploded in the dark sky.

"What is that?" The girl asked, then fell to the ground and bled from a fresh wound in her skull.

"Bullet rain" Daniel screamed. "Run!"

Donna Chang was next, then the boy. It was only the four of us now, running for our lives. The bullets hit the ground like rain. The cracked the pavement, leaving small dents behind. Daniel hit the ground, his body went limp.

"Daniel!" Scarlet screamed as she ran back to his body, trying to drag him along.

Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him. I looked back, his eyes were shut, his face was pale like the moonlight. We continued running, I couldn't go on, my legs and lungs burned. I felt close to death. I pushed on, I couldn't leave Jake or Scarlet behind, they were everything to me at the moment.

"In here!" Scarlet said, pointing to a set of stairs.

We slowly walked down, Scarlet turned on her flashlight, exposing hundreds of dead charred bodies. She shined her light at a sign. We were in a subway. I grabbed a flashlight for me and Jake out of the string back that was now empty, I tossed it on the ground. We walked down another flight of stairs. The smell was terrible, I could barely stand it. Echoes of Infected bounced off the walls.

"Quiet" Scarlet said, easing her way down a non working escalator.

We followed close behind her, walking around dead bodies. It looked like Infected that escaped the fire bombing. They weren't so lucky, though. We finally got down to the bottom, trains were trapped in the small tunnels, there was dead bodies, all inside of the cars. They looked like normal people, but beaten to death. It was a horrific sight to see. We made our way through the dark, not knowing when we'd have to kill an Infected.

Behind us, a group of infected ran towards us. Scarlet looked at Jake and I. She pulled our her gun and smiled at us.

"Wembely isn't very far from here" She said. "Go"

"Not without you" Jake fired back.

"Scarlet, let's go" I said, pulling on her.

"If I don't stay behind, those Infected are gonna get us before we leave this tunnel...GO!"

We made a run for it. I could see faint daylight at the end of the tunnel. A scream echoed through my ears, It was Scarlet...A scream of death.

"Scarlet" Jake said.

"I know" I replied, dragging him along.

We finally got to the end, peering out at the sunrise. Wembely was so close, we could taste victory.  
Jake kissed me multiple times and laughed.

"I love you, Dylan"

"I love you too, Jake" I smiled and wrapped one arm around him.

He suddenly fell to the ground and was drug a few feet into the tunnel. An Infected sliced at his skin.

"Get off of him you fucker!" I pulled Jake but the Infected pulled him too. He latched his hand around mine.

"Dylan, go!" He screamed.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Go!" He screamed again.

"No, Jake...I can't!"

"Dylan...I love you...GO!"

The Infected bit into his stomach, he screamed. His screams stuck in my ears. The love of my life was dying in front of me. The guy I wanted to spend my life with was leaving this world.

"Fucker!" I screamed. Grabbing a rock beside me and smashing it against the Infected's face. I knelt beside Jake and put my hand over the bite wound. He spewed blood from his mouth.

"Remember...What...I...Told you" He said, tears running down his cheek.

"I do" I was balling, I couldn't help myself from crying like I've never cried before.

I picked up a larger rock.

"I love you...Dylan" He said, gripping my leg. "Do it"

"I love you too, Jake...I always will" I closed my eyes, the grip on my leg got tighter as I swung down. I heard the crunching of his skull and instantly retreated out of the way.  
I stood there, crying, wondering why he had to die...wishing it was me and not him.

Infected screamed behind me. I wiped my tears, said my goodbyes and ran for my life. The stadium was just across a bridge. The Infected were right behind me. In the distance, Finn aimed his gun at me. I got to the other side.

"Where's the others...Donna, Scarlet, Daniel...The other survivors?" He asked, aiming his gun at my bloody face.

"It's just me..." I said, tearing up again. "They didn't make it"

He pressed a button on his vest and the bridge went up in flames. It fell into the water below it, the Infected went along. I watched as the pieces floated down down the stream. I waited to see Jake on the other side, waving at me. But he wasn't there...He'll never be here.

"Hey" Finn said. "Let's get out of here" He faintly smiled at me. We walked into the stadium, in the middle was a large helicopter, a few people sat inside. The others helped me aboard and I found a seat next to a girl with blonde hair. As we lifted out of the stadium, I looked at the train station, still wishing it was me that died.

We flew out of the city and headed to Paris, the only hope for new life. I get to live, but Jake will always be with me, in spirit...This is a new era, a new life, a new world.


End file.
